Why Kids should not Command a Starship
by Carlotta's twin
Summary: McCoy, Spock, and Scotty have changed into children! Ack! Not the best time to, especially when there's hostile aliens nearby... FINISHED! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Why Kids should not Command a Starship

by Carlotta's twin

Summary: McCoy, Spock, and Scotty have changed into children! Ack! Not the best time to, especially when there's hostile aliens nearby...

D/C: Don't own Star Trek.

Author's Note: I had a vision of young children on the bridge, and here is the result...

Chappie One: Alien Attacks

"Red alert! An alien has boarded this vessel without our consent!" Kirk cried. "Uhura, where is the alien right now?"

"The transporter room." Uhura replied. "I'm sending Security down there right now."

Kirk nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a burst of energy sprouted from the alien vessel in front of them and rocked the ship. Kirk was flung from his captain's chair and onto the floor. "Chekov, hit the damn ship!"

"Aye, sir!" Chekov fired at the ship when another burst of energy rocked the Enterprise, causing the phasers to fail.

"Scotty, how's the engines?" Kirk asked, sitting on the captain's chair once more.

"We're losing impulse power, and our matter-antimatter chambers are shot." Scotty replied. "I can fix it in a few hours-"

"We don't have a few hours!" Kirk yelled.

"We only have five minutes and two seconds until the alien vessel and the Enterprise meet headfirst, Captain." Spock said.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?" cried McCoy's voice from sickbay.

"Bones, come up here! You too, Scotty." Kirk ordered. "Uhura, where is the alien right now?"

Before she could answer, a bolt of energy struck the Enterprise, and Uhura's communication station exploded. She collapsed on the floor.

"May I repeat: Jim, what the hell is going on?" McCoy asked, running onto the bridge, followed by Scotty.

"Actually, Doctor, you had said 'what the hell are you doing?'." Spock told him.

"Shut up." growled McCoy.

A bolt of energy hit the Enterprise. Kirk's controls exploded, and he collapsed on the floor, semi-conscious. "Jim!" screamed McCoy, bending down to examine him.

"Is he alright?" Scotty asked.

Kirk tried to speak, but found he could not. "He'll live," McCoy answered, "but he needs to go down to sickbay."

"Then let's-" Scotty's idea was cut off by a new voice on the bridge.

"Give me the Enterprise." the alien said, dropping a dead redshirt on the floor. "And Captain Kirk."

"That statement was illogical." Spock said. "You should fully well know we would never give up our ship, or our captain." He, McCoy, and Scotty formed a protective barrier around Kirk.

"Then you will suffer instead of he." the alien snapped. It grabbed out a phaser-like weapon. Kirk tried to say something, but it was too late. A burst of light blinded him, and then everything went dark.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Drink this, Captain. Everything will be alright."

Kirk awoke in sickbay. Nurse Chapel was bending over him, mopping his sweaty brow. "What... happened?"

"Well," Chapel said, "Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, and Dr. McCoy were hit by that weapon of the alien's. When the alien was distracted, Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu attacked the alien. They subdued it. The alien is in the brig, sir."

"Good old Sulu and Chekov." muttered Kirk, feeling drowsy. "And, of course, Spock and the others...where are they?"

"Ha ha ha." chuckled Chapel nervously. "About them..."

"Are they alright?" Kirk asked.

"They've checked out, sir." Chapel replied, looking anxious.

"Then send them to the bridge, if you will, and heal me so I can too." Kirk ordered.

"Um...aye, sir."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A few hours later, Kirk was walking back to the bridge. Sulu was walking out, looking grumpy and a bit ticked off.

"You handled that alien wonderfully, Mr. Sulu." Kirk said.

"Thank you, Captain. May I spend some time in my room, sir?" Sulu asked.

"Of course, but why?"

Sulu opened his mouth to respond, but found he couldn't describe. "You'll find out, sir."

At that enigmatic statement, Kirk walked onto the bridge and mistook it for a zoo. There were papers strewn on the floor covered with messy fingerprints and stick people. Crackers were all over the floor and a juice carton was dripping apple juice all over Spock's chair.

Uhura was holding a five-year-old with a red shirt on. He seemed to be very energetic and was trying to push buttons on Uhura's damaged communication station. The boy seemed to giggle a lot.

Another child was on the captain's chair, his eyes closed. He seemed to be meditating, his slanted eyebrows raising at the sound of the first boy's laughter. He had pointed ears. This child wore a blue shirt.

The last kid aboard the bridge was on Chekov's lap. He seemed very interested in the colors whirling about. He kept tugging on Chekov's arm and asking about random unimportant things. The boy too was wearing a blue shirt.

"What is this, a nursery?" Kirk yelled. The Vulcan child walked up to him and began speaking in a language Kirk had heard, but never known.

"Here you are, sir." Uhura said, leaning over the red-shirted boy to give him a ear-piece. "You'll be able to understand now."

_"Where is my sehlat?" _The boy kept asking. _"I would never leave without him. Where is this place? I should be on Vulcan learning...it would be illogical of me to leave Vulcan so early in my life. Where is I-Chaya?"_

Kirk had no response to the young Vulcan. He only shrugged, gave the Vulcan the ear-piece and said, "I do not know." He looked over at Uhura. "What's going on? Why are these kids here?"

"You asked them to come to the bridge, Keptain." Chekov said.

"No I didn't!" Kirk exclaimed. "I asked McCoy, Spock, and Scotty to..." he trailed off. "What did the alien weapon do?"

"Well, sir," Uhura said. "Once Chekov and Sulu had attacked the alien, the three who had protected you began rapidly de-aging. In the blink of an eye, they were teenagers! I got Nurse Chapel up here...she used some medical drugs to keep them at their present age, which is 5 for Mr. Scott, 6 for Dr. McCoy, and...well, we aren't sure what age Mr. Spock is at, but it's obviously a young one."

"Why are ya calling me a doctor?" the little McCoy asked. "I ain't no doctor!" Uhura only chuckled, took McCoy from Chekov, and hugged the boy.

"Aren't they precious, Captain?" she asked, smiling at the three officers.

"You're behaving as if they're tribbles!" screamed Kirk. "They are my senior officers!"

"That doesn't mean they can't be cute." Uhura protested.

"Are ya the captain?" little Scotty asked. Kirk nodded. "Can I see some a dat fancy stuff? All the technology?"

"Do you want to be an engineer?" Chekov asked.

"It'd be fun!" Scotty replied.

"Well, at least Mr. Scott hasn't changed." laughed Uhura.

"This is not funny!" yelled Kirk.

"Vhat do you want to be, Dr.- Leonard?" asked Chekov, laughing.

"Why, I don't know yet. I'm just a good ol country kid." said McCoy, grinning at the Russian.

"Oh, this is just great." growled Kirk, reminding himself of the adult-McCoy. "My senior officers are kids."

What will happen to the little ones? Why did those aliens attack? Is there a reason the author didn't mention what the alien looked like? (For the last one, yes!) Find out, in the next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: (looks at watch)...Nope, still don't own ST

Author's Note: Someone said to me on a review that I'd better not give the kids to a girl. Well, Kirk tries it out...but...I had to put it this way...

Chappie Two: Kirk: Babysitter and Superhero?

Lieutenants Richard and Jones, along with Nurse Chapel, were placed as Acting Engineer, Science, and Medical Officers until the real officers grew up. Literally.

But there was a problem. What do you do with three kids aboard a starship? Kirk promised, since he had no other duties because the alien ship had mysteriously disappeared, to babysit his senior officers. This was a challenge Kirk could have happily circumvented, but he felt that they had taken the bullet for him and that he owed them.

"I hate guilt." Kirk muttered as the four of them walked into the Rec Room. Few people had heard of the transformation of three senior officers, and many ensigns were quite surprised when they saw Kirk walking hand in hand with three little children.

_"Where is my sehlat?" _Spock kept asking. _"And my mother? Where is my mother?" _He looked around, trying to find someone with pointy ears. Spock began gibbering in Vulcan.

"Stop talkin nonsense, ya elf!" little McCoy said, pulling on Spock's ears.

"Leonard, stop that." Kirk commanded. "Have you always been racist?" He asked himself quietly.

"Did he say Leonard?" a few ensigns asked each other. "That can't be...Dr. McCoy?"

"Let's play some games!" Scotty said. "I wanna play games!"

"Let's play Doctor!" McCoy laughed. "Y'all can be the patient." He grabbed a knife from a table and began to chase Scotty, who too was chortling.

"No, Bones! Do not go at Scotty with a knife! That's not good!" cried Kirk, grabbing the six-year-old doctor.

"Aw, ya're na fun!" Scotty said, pouting.

"You're a mean babysitter." McCoy complained. "I don't see ya getting mad at that elf-boy."

"His name is Spock." Kirk said, glancing around to look at his first officer. Spock was sitting on Uhura's lap, who was teaching him chess.

"What a funny name!" Scotty laughed. "Spocky!" He rolled around on the floor, covering his red shirt with dust.

"We are going to sit down and be calm. Okay?" Kirk said, looking at the two.

"That's boring." McCoy said. "I wanna have fun. Can we go chicken chasing?"

"You really are a country doctor." Kirk said.

"What's chicken chasing?" asked Scotty, who seemed to think that anything that had the word 'chasing' was fun.

"Ya chase chickens around a backyard and catch em and pluck their feathers!" McCoy told him. "It's fun!"

"Ooh, ooh! Cappy Kirk, can we do that?" Scotty asked.

"No!" growled Kirk, fully realizing why Sulu had left the bridge early.

"And that's called a checkmate." Uhura told the little Spock. The Vulcan said something to her, and touched her cheek. "Apparently the little Spock likes me!" Uhura laughed. "Aren't they all adorable?"

"I-" Kirk was cut off by McCoy and Scotty screaming-

"Let's do Cappy Kirk chasing!"

"What?" asked Kirk, running for his dignity as the two kids came running at him. Uhura was laughing at the little children's fun and games. Kirk took a different approach. "Don't you dare or...I'll never let you read technical journals, Scotty!"

"That sounds borin!" Scotty yelled, running after Kirk.

"In a few years it won't." Kirk said. McCoy grabbed hold of Kirk's leg. He stumbled, and Scotty grabbed hold of his waist. After Kirk went down, the two started pulling at his hair and sitting on him and tying him up, laughing all the while. Captain Kirk had never felt more humiliated in his life. Ensigns were watching him being hog-tied by his child senior officers.

"Please Uhura," Kirk begged. "Get them off me." Uhura laughed but obeyed. "You take care of them." he growled, thrusting a now-crying McCoy onto her. "I'll be in my quarters."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kirk, after a make-out session with Yeoman Rand that calmed his nerves, decided to find Uhura. She had all of them in sickbay, reading them a bedtime story.

"And the little starship said, 'I think I can. I think I can.'" Uhura recited.

_"That is illogical. Starships cannot speak."_ Spock told her, sounding like his older self.

"Shut up, elf boy. Let her read!" McCoy commanded. Spock only raised an eyebrow.

"The little starship pushed with all his might, and he started to warp speed!" Uhura said.

"Go starship!" Scotty laughed. "Warp speed! Warp speed! Push that engine!" He also started to sound like his older self.

"And so the little starship that could achieved warp speed. The moral of the story is if you think you can, you can do anything!" Uhura finished.

_"That is an illogical statement." _Spock said.

"Shut up!" Scotty and McCoy snapped.

"Now, now, now!" Uhura said disapprovingly while still smiling. "Lenny, Monty, say you're sorry."

"Lenny and Monty?" Kirk whispered, chortling.

"Sorry," the two abashed senior officers said to Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow._ "Where is logic here?"_ he wondered.

"Now, go off to bed." Uhura told them.

"Aw, man!" Scotty complained. "I wanna stay up."

Uhura chuckled as she said, "When you're older, you can, Monty. I need to talk with Cappy Kirk."

"Good work, Lt. Uhura." Kirk said. "They like you a lot."

"Thank you Cappy- I mean, Captain." Uhura replied. "I'll keep watch over them here until Nurse Chapel arrives."

"I'm going to interrogate that prisoner." Kirk said. "Find out what happened to the ship. It just disappeared!"

"Good luck, sir."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kirk walked into the brig. A woman with pointy-ears, slanted eyebrows, and a wool-type poncho was glaring at him through the force field separating them. He walked in.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked.

"Valdore."

"Nationality?"

"Part human, part Vulcan, mostly Romulan." she answered.

_Weird combination there_, thought Kirk. "Station?"

"I am a Proconsul in the Romulan Senate." she said.

"Why are you here, Proconsul Valdore?" Kirk asked.

"Ah, that's the tricky part, Captain Kirk." Valdore said. "It's hard to explain, really."

"I don't care if it's hard, explain." Kirk snapped.

Valdore sighed. "Figure it out for yourself, Kirk."

Kirk wondered for a moment. Why would an important Romulan risk her life to beam aboard a ship when she would surely get caught? And why, if the Romulans had an advanced piece of technology like the de-ager, had they never used it? The answer clicked.

"You...came to our ship...on a suicide mission...so you could test...a new piece of technology!" Kirk cried. "Instead of risking Romulan lives, you'd come aboard and test the de-ager!"

"Tsk, tsk." Valdore said. "Poor Captain Kirk. Everything was right, except for one little detail." She smirked. "This isn't a suicide mission. I'm too important for that, Captain Kirk." She tripped him and slammed his head against the wall. She punched him in the face. Kirk, too surprised to react, collapsed. "Let's see how kids command a starship." Valdore whispered.

Dun, dun, dun! Will Valdore and her evil plan succeed? Can Spock command the starship and interrogate Valdore? And will the senior officers ever act (or become) their age? Find out...in the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie Three: Why kids should not Command a Starship

A/N: Okay, maybe there are regulations against kids commanding starships. But if you find some, just...shhh! And the author does wonder if McCoy has always been racist...

"How is Keptain Kirk doing?" Chekov asked.

"Not well," Nurse Chapel replied. "That Romulan hit him good. Kirk can't command, at least for a few days. And you know what that means..."

Chekov looked confused, then a look of horror passed over him. He glanced at the sleeping Spock. "No. Nurse Chapel, a child cannot command a wessel!"

"He has to. It's regulation."

"Did the regulations state a child could become Acting Captain?" he asked.

"No, but...Mr. Chekov, this is an odd state of affairs. You and Uhura can just tell Spock what to do. Besides, he's the most adult of the three." Nurse Chapel said. Chekov sighed. "But first...well, Spock has to finish interrogating Valdore."

"Oh great." muttered Chekov.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spock walked into the brig. Valdore looked up in surprise. Was this a trap? She wondered.

_"I am Spock."_ the Vulcan said.

Valdore grinned, but hastily hid her emotion and greeted Spock in the Vulcan fashion with the Vulcan hand salute. _"Greetings, Mr. Spock. I am Proconsul Valdore."_

_"You speak my language?"_ Spock asked in wonder.

_"I do. I am a Vulcan."_ Valdore lied. _"I need to leave this ship. Will you assist me?"_

Spock nodded. Valdore thought for a moment. This Spock was an important officer. He would be a great ransom.

_"Come with me."_ Valdore said. _"I will take you back to Vulcan."_

_"We will find my mother and my sehlat?"_ Spock asked. Valdore nodded. _"I will go!"_

Like taking candy from a baby, thought Valdore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

With Spock and Valdore missing, the Enterprise was in red alert. "We have to find the Romulan wessel!" Chekov cried. "Mr. Scott, find out vhere the transporter- oh, sorry, Lt. Richard. Find out vhere the transporter beamed them to."

Scotty and McCoy walked onto the bridge. "What's up?" Scotty asked.

"You have been placed as...Acting Keptain." Chekov told him.

"Cool!" Scotty cried. "Ooh, is that an asteroid?" he asked, pointing to a rock in space.

"Yes it is." Uhura said.

"Blow it up!" Scotty yelled. "Blow it up!"

"Yeah! Make it go ka-boom!" McCoy cried.

"I..."

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Aye, sirs." Chekov said. He phasered the asteroid.

"YAH!" the two little ones cried.

"Ooh," said McCoy. "Let's go there!" He pointed to a planet nearby.

"That's in the Romulan neutral zone." Uhura said sweetly. "We're not allowed in there."

"I'm a Captain!" Scotty said. "I'm Captain Monty! I can do anything. Lenny said to go in there, let's go!"

"But-"

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" McCoy yelled obnoxiously.

"Setting course to Romulan planet Alpha 1." a redshirt in Sulu's place said sourly.

"Do you think that Spock and the Romulan might be there?" Uhura asked Chekov.

"Perhaps, but even if they aren't, we can't change their minds," Chekov said, nodding to 'Lenny' and 'Monty'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ooh, this is fun!" Scotty said as they beamed down to the planet. By 'they', it was the landing party: Scotty, McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, and two redshirts. "That beamy thing was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Again!" repeated McCoy.

"Why don't we go on an adventure?" Uhura asked. "Let's find Spock."

"That elf boy?" McCoy said. "That spoke funny?"

"Now, now, Lenny." Uhura said. "That's not nice to say."

"Lt. Uhura? Let's stop teaching Dr. McCoy morals and focus on finding Mr. Spock." Chekov advised.

"If you say so, Pavel." she said, sighing. "Henry, any sign of life here?"

"There's a city nearby," the redshirt replied, pointing north.

"Then let's go." Uhura said, being the oldest senior officer there.

"Yeah! Go, go, go, go!" Scotty and McCoy yelled, running in the direction the redshirt pointed.

The city was really a ghost town. Only one building, a small office with a domed roof, had a light on. "Let's go there!" Scotty said.

"No, let's go into an abandoned house." muttered a redshirt sarcastically.

"Don't talk back to the captain!" snapped McCoy.

"You do it all the time with Kirk!" the redshirt argued.

"Stop arguing with a child." Uhura said to the redshirt. "It's very unbecoming."

They walked cautiously into a building, and instantly guards secured the landing party. "Cool!" McCoy cried. "We're being captured!"

"Not cool, Lenny." Uhura told him.

"Oh."

"Still dealing with children?" Valdore asked, walking into sight. "Well, I admit, they can be very handy..."

"Spock!" Chekov cried, looking at the little Vulcan behind the Romulan. "Please, help us."

_"She finds my mother and my sehlat." _Spock said. _"I will stay with my own species."_

"Own species?" Uhura asked. "But, Spock, she's not a Vulcan."

"You are lying. That is illogical." Valdore replied.

"Stop lying to Spock!" Uhura commanded. "You are no Vulcan! Spock, she shows emotion, but she's just hiding it."

"How illogical of humans to lie." Valdore commented to Spock. The Vulcan nodded in agreement.

"But she's not lying!" Chekov said. "Please, someone get Spock to understand." He added imploringly.

"Ooh! We can do it!" Scotty replied.

"Yeah!" McCoy agreed. "Let's 'Valdore chase'!"

The two children ducked under the guards and jumped into Valdore's arms. She looked, for a moment, surprised, but then hid her emotion. The two tackled her and began to produce pieces of rope from seemingly nowhere. Scotty was binding her arms, and McCoy her legs.

"Stop this. This is...illogical!" Valdore cried. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Let's cook her over a fire!" McCoy suggested, trying to pull Valdore by the legs.

"Let me help!!" Scotty cried, also pulling on her legs.

Valdore cracked at that. "Get off me, you insane children or I'll beat you to death!"

_"That is illogical!" _Spock said. _"You...really aren't..."_ He flexed his fingers and pinched her neck. She collapsed. The Romulan guards, who had never seen the nerve pinch, fled in fear. _"That was the first time I've ever done that."_ Spock said, mildly proud of himself.

"Good job, Spock." Uhura replied, hugging the child.

_"Did I...are you angry at me for leaving?"_ Spock asked.

"Of course not." Uhura said, tousling his hair. "Good job."

"What about us?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah! We're the ones that hog-tied her!" McCoy yelled.

"Good job to you too." Uhura said. "Now, let's get up to the Enterprise. We-"

"No!" Valdore yelled, waking up from the nerve pinch. "I will kill-"

"Redshirts?" Scotty asked, pulling at one's sleeve. "Get her!"

"Yeah!" McCoy agreed. "Make her go ka-boom!"

"Ka-boom!" Scotty repeated.

_"Ka-boom?"_ Spock asked.

"What?" Valdore yelled. "No...No!"

The redshirts obeyed Scotty with relish. "You know," one whispered to the other. "It's not so bad having kids command a starship."

Will Scotty, Spock, and McCoy ever return to their age? Find out...in the next chappie! Which, if you review, will be coming really quickly!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie Four: Kids no More

"And that's how we ka-boomed that elf girl." McCoy finished, telling Kirk. Kirk had awoken a few hours after the incident and had been told the story from McCoy's and Scotty's point of view. Apparently Valdore had killed 100 redshirts, chased Spock through a ravine, but fell beneath Lenny's and Monty's awesome power.

Spock was sitting on Uhura's lap, watching her as she asked Chapel to come up. He began to speak to her about chess, the proper care of sehlats, and Vulcan in general. "Looks like Mr. Spock has a crush on Uhura." Chekov said.

_"What is a crush?"_ Spock asked.

"Never mind." Chekov replied, looking downward.

Scotty had just jumped on the Russian and was pulling on his shirt. "Let's go play, Chekky!"

"Must all names end in 'y' for you?" Chekov asked. "Lenn_y_, Mont_y_, Chekk_y_..."

Last of all, McCoy was sitting on Kirk's lap, asking him random questions.

"Do you command all this ship?" McCoy asked.

"I do, Dr. McCoy." Kirk answered.

"Well, I'm a doctor, not a captain." McCoy said. "It must be fun being a captain. What's it like?"

"Captain?" Chapel asked. "You asked for me to come..."

"Do you know when these three will change back to normal?" Kirk asked.

"I've got an antidote right here. It took a while to make, but better than keeping them like this." Chapel said.

"Yes. Well, give it to them." He watched as Chapel sprayed each of them with a green colored concotion.

Spock changed first. He looked surprised to find himself on a laughing-Uhura's lap. "What am I doing here?" he asked, surprise written all over his features. He blinked twice., then regained his Vulcan composure. "I...why do I want my mother and my sehlat?"

"I don't know," chortled Uhura, "but can you please get off me?"

Spock did so, trying to overcome his vast confusement. Still, somehow, he managed to look cool and logical.

Scotty changed next. He was still dangling on Chekov when he found himself to be an adult. Chekov lurched from the weight, and collapsed on top of Scotty. The engineer got up, rubbing his temples. "Did I have too much to drink again?" he asked.

The last to change, of course, was McCoy. The little doctor was still on Kirk's lap, swinging his feet to and fro, when he changed into his normal self. "I...what the hell am I doing on your lap, Jim? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much." Kirk said. "Um...yeah." McCoy glared at Kirk, his face two inches from the captain's. "Can you please get off me, Bones? I like you as a friend, but this is a bit too much."

McCoy flushed slightly and slid off Kirk. "What are you looking at?" he asked Uhura.

"Oh nothing, Lenny." Uhura answered.

"LENNY?" screamed McCoy. "What the hell? That's insubordination!"

"Well, you asked me to call you that." Uhura said.

"When did I ever let you call me anything more than 'Dr. McCoy'?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, Lt. Uhura, when?" Kirk said, giving both her and Chekov a meaningful glance. He had decided it was best not to humiliate his friends too much and tell them about their transformation.

"I'm sorry, Dr. McCoy. I don't know what made me say that." Uhura apologized.

"Alright, everyone get back to your stations!" Kirk said, glad that no one had told the three about their blast into their past.

"Well, Captain," Sulu said, arriving. "I've come back to see-" He stopped at the sight of the three newly-grown men on the bridge. "Yes! You're back to normal!" He shook Spock's hand. "Great!" He did the same to McCoy and Scotty.

"What do you mean, back to normal?" McCoy asked, shooting Kirk a glare.

"Didn't the captain tell you?" Sulu replied. "You three had been hit with a ray that made you transform into kids! You were the rowdiest kids I've ever known- barring you, Mr. Spock. You kept asking about your mom and your pet sehlat." Spock raised an eyebrow. "And you two kept hog-tying people- even Captain Kirk!"

"I hog-tied you?" Scotty asked. "Captain, I canna say how sorry-"

"Don't worry about it." Kirk replied. "Please."

"Dammit, you weren't going to tell us?" McCoy asked.

"It wasn't of any importance." Kirk said.

"We transformed into kids and you think it's not important?" Scotty asked.

"Take it easy there, Monty." Uhura advised.

"Monty?" Scotty asked.

"Again, you asked me to call you that."Uhura said.

Spock asked, "May I resume my duties, Captain?"

"Of course, Mr. Spock." Kirk said.

"Great. We probably did stupid, embarrassing stuff, didn't we, Mr. Sulu?" McCoy asked.

"Not really." Sulu replied. "You just acted as kids. That's understandable."

"I'll be going back to my engines." Scotty said. "I bet they missed me." He left, leaving a grumpy McCoy on the bridge.

"Well, Bones," Kirk said, "I'm going to give you three a commendation."

"Why the hell for?" McCoy asked.

"You uncovered new Romulan technology." Kirk said. "Good job."

"Thanks." McCoy snapped sarcastically. "Next time I'll pass on being a kid. It was bad enough the first time around."

FIN

Please read and review other stories!


End file.
